


Thoughts

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Zetman (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Some of Jin's thoughts one cold night.
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts

Jin stood at the top of the building glancing down at the living night city below him. He stepped forwards closer to the edge ready to make a jump and knowing that he would land it; still, his heart raced at the thought his breathing came out short as he began losing his faith in himself.

After all, he had not known what death was then when he jumped off from the buildings before now. Jin was a human right? No matter how strong he was he could still bleed still, feel pain and still die just like...Jin closed his dark eyes as he remembered his Grandpa. On opening his eyes Jin took a step forward and fell off the edge the hate he felt for the one who killed his beloved Grandpa burned deep within and his he falls tears began to form but Jin was unsure if they were from the memory or the high wind that was rushing past him.

Jin wanted someone to save him from this pain that seemed to be never-ending; there was Akemi-nee as she liked to be called and she did help a lot just by being there but still, this hole in his heart was there always, would this pain ever go away.

Dying seemed so easy while living was the hardest thing to do; his own mind was warring against its self torn between wanting to do what his Grandpa asked of him and of finding others like that monster and kill it until the pain left him.

Jin landed with skill he was barely conscious of his movements as his body flew through the air Jin almost believed that he never made that jump and he just somehow appear down there form the roof but the breaks in the walls above him were proof of his jump; he lived through it and would be alive for another day.

Jin walked over to the wall and lean on it not because he was tired but because he was upset about how his mind kept coming back around and around thinking the same thing again and again.

What did he want Jin still had no idea but some thoughts managed to worm their way in; he wanted to be saved from this and he, in turn, wanted to save others and not for money this time he wanted to save to that person's family would not go through these feeling he was having, he wanted to fight and yet not fight in honour of Grandpa's memory.

Jin wanted to voice of his thoughts to the world and yet wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and hide from the sight of many people. If he was to fight to save to aid these people in this city would they listen to his voice as he helped or would they just return to their daily lives once more and his actions are forgotten?

People were killed every day in this city and no one seems to be aware of this did he really want to take a stand and be a hero for the ones who would not care every wise.

Then again was fighting the way? It was all that Jin knew to survive all that he knew to do to protect.

The young man pushed off the wall and began to make his way home the people on the street took no note of him waking on by so busy in their night lives.

As he walked Jin's thoughts came back to his Grandpa and his death. Jin did not know what happens to people after they died so then asking the people who were meant to know; they did not help at all and only proved to confuse him more then he was and give more questions with answers he did not know where to go to find them.

Jin stopped in his tracks as a scream echoed through the air and he took off running to where it came from and on entering an ally way Jin came saw a woman being attacked by three men as they were trying to grab her handbag but she was holding on to it for dear life.

Jin felt a rush of anger for both the three men for their deed and for the woman who seemed to care more about her bag than her life.

Jin ran forwards the sound on his boots against the walls as he climbed made the men turn his way but they did not think anyone would be coming on the wall slightly above them; the first man Jin came to was the biggest kicking off from the wall Jin placed his foot firmly in the big man's face and slowly he fell to the ground landed with a loud thump Jin pushed off of him jumping to the tallest man who had hold of the bag and he let go to face the young boy flying towards him however Jin bought his leg back in mid-air and spun catching the man in the cheek with the side of his foot spending some teeth through the air. The last man the shortest of them all was standing staring mouth hanging open eyes widen in horror.

Jin had landed on his knees and slowly stood then faced the last man who let of a small cry and ran away; letting out a sigh he made his way over to the scary looking woman who was holding that bag to her chest, she gave him a watery smile.

"Thank yo-"

"What so important about a BAG?" Jin shouted at the woman who bit her lips and looked down to the ground.

"It has the money for my Grandma's medicine inside..." The woman said as tears began falling down her cheeks. Jin eyes widen and he felt the anger leave him at the woman's words.

"ohh~ I'm sorry," Jin said with a small bow to the head, "I hope your Grandma gets better soon."

"She won't get better," The woman said with a sad smile as she stared into the empty streets, "My Grandma is dying."

"Then why give her the medicine?" Jin said clearly confused because after death the use was the medicine, what use was anything, "Why not use the money yourself to buy a house or something?"

"Because while she is still in this world I want to make her and comfortable as possible," The young woman said now walking towards the main street, "And before she goes I want her to know that she was loved and will be missed. So I give all I can while I can..."

" What happens after death?" Jin asked suddenly as he came up beside her.

"I can not say," The young woman admitted with a small tearful laugh, "But wish I knew, I been asking many people and I get many different answers."

"Like me..." Jin said quietly to himself.

"But I know one thing!" The woman suddenly said brightly, "While we all live on this planet we should care for one another. Just like you did! Thank you, little hero!"

Jin said nothing to this because not long ago he was asking for money from the people he saved and was now little sorry for doing so, was this what his Grandpa meant?

"Can I walk you home, Lady?" Jin asked as they reached the main street leaving the two thugs on the cold ground.

"No." She smiles at him, "But you can walk me to the bus stop."

As Jin watched the bus leave more questions began to form in his tired mind before returning to the same things. Closing his dark eyes and facing the sky feeling the first drops of rain hit his face, Jin smile at the this and ran down the street full speed wanting to be free of his thoughts if only for a moment.


End file.
